


Breath

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Sequence, Implied blood, M/M, Sadstuck, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the breath right out of me.<br/>You left a hole where my heart should be.<br/>You got to fight just to make it through,<br/>'cause I will be the death of you.<br/>-Breath, Breaking Benjamin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeacus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/gifts).



> My friend Danny asked me to make this. Based on a prompt from the OTPPrompts blog on tumblr.

Everything is soft shades of greens and oranges, an odd combination but it all works so well, everything is mixed together perfectly among the white and roses. And he’s right there in front of you, smiling that tiny subtle smile that means he’s so happy it has broken past that stone faced facade. His eyes are bare, bright orange rings around dark pupils that could never compare in depth to his mind and his soul.  
He’s so happy right in this moment, and you want to ingrain this moment in your mind, to treasure forever. Because he hasn’t been happy as of late. Nothing has been able to make him crack that little smile, and you’re so excited that you’ve done it. That in this moment, before you with his hands holding tightly to yours, he is happy.

The officiator is going on, and you go through the motions with him, your chest is tight and you can feel a stray tear roll down your cheek. You think you see one on his too.

You lock eyes with him and you see a twitch in his lips, and he smiles wider. It’s shifting into a bigger smile A real smile. Not just a little one, it is ear to ear as he finally drops his eyes to your hand and slips a ring onto your finger.

Then it is your turn. You repeat the lines you have rehearsed endlessly, day in and day out, and you take your eyes off of his, you drop your eyes to watch your hand as you slide the ring up his finger.

There’s a beat where every part of you insists you don’t look up. Don’t meet his eyes again or you’ll cry even more but you fight that urge. Your eyes move up and all you see is red and then you blink and it’s gone just as fast as it had appeared and Dirk’s brows are furrowed slightly, like he’s concerned.

You just give your head a tiny shake, to get rid of the awful taste in your mouth, and he squeezes your hands, and exaggerates a deep breath, which you take.

I do’s are shared, and you’re leaning to kiss him before you know it. This is it, you think, you’re married.

You close your eyes and it all gets so quiet. Too quiet, and too still and the taste in your mouth is back. Your hands are empty and when you open your eyes again you are alone, in an empty church done up in wedding decorations.

You startle awake with a harsh jolt, eyes snapping open and immediately filling with tears and you roll over, reaching to the other side of the bed. The sheets are cold. They have been for years now. And you knew that.

So why did you reach over?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I'm like really into taking short requests! I'm using my gift to Aeacus to advertise bc I am trash, but anyways, my tumblr is bruhthatsgay and you can like send me a prompt and I might answer it with a story.
> 
> Heads up!! Dear Agony is a prequel/sequel/companion piece to this story!!


End file.
